Technical Field
An embodiment of this invention relates to an object detection apparatuses, more specifically to an apparatus equipped with multiple object detectors or means, which determines identicality among objects detected by the respective detectors.
Related Art
Devices have been known for some time that are equipped with multiple object detectors and determine identicality among objects detected by the respective detectors. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-347471) teaches use of image data from a camera and radar data from a laser radar or the like to determine whether an object detected by the camera and an object detected by the radar are the same.
According to the teaching of Patent Document 1, an object detected by the camera and an object detected by the radar are determined to be the same object when the positon (distance) or velocity of the object detected by the camera and the positon (distance) or velocity of the object detected by the radar are the same.